Field
The described technology generally relates to flight control for unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs).
Description of the Related Art
An unmanned aerial vehicle also commonly referred to as drone, can travel through a variety of environments, such as indoor, outdoor, and/or mixed indoor and outdoor environments. In some cases, an autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicle can be configured to conduct surveillance, security, delivery, monitoring, or other tasks that can comprise combining movement and data collection. As the vehicle performs such a “mission”, it can travel according to a flight path. In the case of applications such as surveillance, monitoring, and inspection, large amounts of data may be gathered over the course of a mission. This data may be stored on the unmanned aerial vehicle during the mission, or some or all of the data may be transmitted by the unmanned aerial vehicle to a ground station or to a wide area network such as the internet.